When Love is His Choice
by Anakin-lover190
Summary: Well I know Anakin really does go to the Dark Side and thats how the story goes, but Anakin and Padme are so cute together so this is all about them and takes place after they get married so please read and review and it's only my first story!


Padme sat in her bed smiling at Anakin as he got dressed in his normal jedi outfit. It was the morning after they had got married and everything felt perfect being in the late country back on Naboo. Anakin turned around and smiled back at her and sat on the bed.

"I have to be heading back, we don't need the jedi council getting suspious, I'm really going to miss you Padme." Anakin said lowering his head to kiss her.

"Promise me you will be careful no matter what mission the jedi council decides on giving you?"Padme asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I love you."Anakin said as he once again kissed her as a farewell, he got up and left the room not knowing when he would see her again.

Anakin just landed his ship a the corascant landing center and already Obi-Wan Kenobi was waiting for him. It was the day Anakin would become a Jedi Knight and no longer be Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan Learner, Anakin had been looking foreward to this day even if he wasn't becoming a Jedi Master he was still going to be a Jedi and was married now that was something even though no one would know. He walked up to Obi-Wan with a grin on his face that he always used when with Obi-Wan.

"What took you so long my young apprentice?"Obi-Wan asked with a knowing look in his eyes that Anakin did not catch.

"It was late Master so they told me to stay don't worry everythings alright and don't forget I won't be your apprentice for long."Anakin said with a grin. Obi-Wan laughed and they both got into a speeder heading for the Jedi Temple where Anakin would be soon known as a Jedi Knight.

It was after the cermony and Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in their apartment.(I know it doesn't mention anything about where they live and all so I just thought I would give Obi-Wan and Anakin an apartment where their roomates) Anakin had taken his braide out of his hair and the ponytail in the back of his head, his hair looked funny, but it would grow. Obi-Wan grinned at him as Anakin played with his hair amused at how long it was.

"So how does it feel to be the youngest Jedi Knight ever?"Obi-Wan asked as he poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch. Anakin smirked at him knowing Obi-Wan was mocking him.

"It feels very good actually Master."Anakin said smiling knowing he would never stop calling Obi-Wan "Master", Obi-Wan smiled too knowing the same thing.

Padme stood outside looking at the horizon as the sun was going down, the day wasn't even over yet and she missed Anakin already. She smiled remembering the fun they had last night. She laughed at the memory of the last time Anakin and her were on Naboo, when they had that Picnic and Anakin made her concerned when he pretended to get hurt by one of the Shaaks. She missed him oh so much.

Obi-Wan and Anakin just walked out of the jedi council, everyone was stressed and upset since the chancellor had been kidnapped two days ago. Anakin and Obi-Wan had just been assigned the mission to go and save him and they were leaving right away. Obi-Wan was telling Anakin about what they would do and how they would do it.

"Don't worry master everything will be find, you're teaching for me have never failed." Anakin said grinning at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan grinned back and they got in their speeders.

Padme Amidala had left the Lake Country and had come back to the city of Naboo for the Queen had requested her. Padme had just been told that Chancellor Palpatine had been kidnapped somehow by General Grievous and that the jedi were dealing with it.

"This war is getting way out of hand, it feels like there is no democracy left in our galaxy."The Queen had said worriedly. Padme nodded in agreement, this war had started when Obi-Wan, Anakin, and her were about to get exacuted, but the jedi had come and thus the war had began.

"Padme you will go back to Corascant and when the jedi have saved the chancellor you will ask him to consider our thoughts." The Queen had given Padme instructions to go back to Corascant, She was glad to go back, if she went back she would be able to see Anakin, but she was worried though she had a feeling the Obi-Wan and him had been the ones sent to rescue the Chancellor.

Padme's Ship was packed and ready to leave for Corascant, Captain Typho was escorting her there. She sat beside him as he took off from Naboo Landing home and was in deep thought hoping Anakin was all right. C3PO sat behind Padme, Anakin had let her have him, he knew he wouldn't need him as much and C3PO could have been some what of some company, when he wasn't annoying. She would be there soon and it was a good thing too because she wasn't feeling to good...

Thats all for now it's only the first chapter but it'll get better I hope be easy on me though it's my first story! reviews please! oh ya I forgot to put my Desclaimer so ya I don't own any characters their all George Lucas'


End file.
